Our Eurovision Song Contest 1
Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam |presenters = Monique Smit & Tim Douwsma |host = AVROTROS |debut = All countries |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |winner =TBA |image = |director |videomaker |entries = 33 |director = Eurovision Junior||videomaker = |semi = |semi2 = 11 July 2017 - 17 July 2017|interval = |opening = |semi1 = 1 July 2017 - 9 July 2017|vote = 2 sets of votes with at least 1 difference 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,8, 10 and 12 points to the favourite 10 entries|exproducer = Eurovision Junior|exsupervisor = Eurovision Junior}} The Our Eurovision Song Contest 1 (also abbreviated as OESC 1) is the first edition of the contest. It will take place in The Netherlands. In the first edition 33 countries will participate. Location About the host city Amsterdam '''is the capital and most populous municipality of The Netherlands. Its status as the capital is mandated by the Constitution of the Netherlands, although it is not the seat of the government, which is The Hague. Amsterdam has a population of 851,373 within the city proper, 1,351,587 in the urban area, and 2,410,960 in the Amsterdam metropolitan area. The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country. The metropolitan area comprises much of the northern part of the Randstad, one of the larger conurbations in Europe, with a population of approximately 7 million. As the commercial capital of the Netherlands and one of the top financial centres in Europe, Amsterdam is considered an alpha world city by the Globalization and World Cities (GaWC) study group. The city is also the cultural capital of the Netherlands. Many large Dutch institutions have their headquarters there, and seven of the world's 500 largest companies, including Philips and ING, are based in the city. In 2012, Amsterdam was ranked the second best city to live in by the Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU) and 12th globally on quality of living for environment and infrastructure by Mercer. The city was ranked 3rd in innovation by Australian innovation agency 2thinknow in their Innovation Cities Index 2009. The Amsterdam seaport to this day remains the second in the country, and the fifth largest seaport in Europe. The Amsterdam Stock Exchange, the oldest stock exchange in the world, is located in the city center. Amsterdam's main attractions, including its historic canals, the Rijksmuseum, the Van Gogh Museum, Stedelijk Museum, Hermitage Amsterdam, Anne Frank House, Amsterdam Museum, its red-light district, and its many cannabis coffee shops draw more than 5 million international visitors annually. Venue '''Ziggo Dome is a 17,000-seat multi-use indoor arena in Amsterdam, Netherlands. It is named after the Dutch cable TV provider Ziggo. In 2014, the Ziggo Dome Awards were announced, recognizing artists who performed at the arena. Ziggo Dome has been the biggest entertainment venue in Amsterdam and Netherlands since its opening in June 2012. Many local, regional and international artists have performed at the venue, spanning a wide range of musical genres. Within 3 years after opening, the Ziggo Dome reached the 5th place of busiest venues worldwide. A list of notable concerts are given in the table below, while other non-concert entertainment events are also included. Format 33 countries participate Only the host is an automatic qualifier for the final, The Netherlands, get a final place. There are 2 semi-finals which each 16 countries. 10 of them will qualify for the final. The countries which participate in the semi-finals were distribute between 4 different pots. Of each pot there will be 4 countries in the first semi-final and also 4 countries in the second semi-final. The order of the semi-finals and final were random chosen and the distribution of the 2 semi-finals also. Only The Netherlands chose in which position of the order they want perform. You must vote with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 and 12 points. You make 2 sets of votes! 1 vote with the jury votes and 1 vote with the televotes. This 2 sets of votes may not be the same, there must be at least 1 difference between the other vote. Moderators are allowed to vote for his/her other country, but not more than 5 points, so 5 points is the maximum. Participants Countries Other countries * : They announced that they would take part in the first edition of Our Eurovision Song Contest, but the didn't send their song. They disqualified for the competition. A debut in the future is not ruled out and possible Semi-final draw Semi-final 1 Incidents * : Because the HoD of Italy, Kookie Monster, was inactive, Cedric voted for Italy in this semi-final instead of Kookie Monster. Kookie Monster said before that the show begun that he will give Portugal 12 points, so Portugal got 2 times 12 points from Italy. The rest of the votes gave Cedric. * : The HoD of Bulgaria hadn't enough time to vote, but he gave a part of his votes, the rest of his votes are randomized. * : The HoD of Estonia hadn't enough time to vote, but he gave a part of his votes, the rest of his votes are 50% randomized and 50% to neighbour countries. * : The HoD of Iceland hadn't enough time to vote, but he gave a part of his votes, the rest of his votes are 50% randomized and 50% to neighbour countries. * : Because the HoD of San Marino, Alexander Vuk, was too busy, Mary Steve voted for San Marino in this semi-final instead of Alexander Vuk. Detailled jury and televote points for Semi-Final 1 Semi-final 2 Incidents * : Because the HoD of Israel, AvrilEsc Colombia, hadn't vote in time, ESC Leon voted for Israel in this semi-final instead of AvrilEsc Colombia Detailled jury and televote points for Semi-Final 2 Final Incidents * : Due to personal reasons the HoD voted later * : Due to personal reasons the HoD voted later * : Due to the HoD of Czech Republic was inactive Julian voted for Czech Republic * : Not voted in time, the votes are randomized * : Not voted in time, the votes are based on the SF results * : Not voted in time, the votes are based on the SF results * : The HoD of Turkey won't vote and is due to that not welcome in the second edition, the votes are based on the SF results Awards